leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Corki/Background
Lore When and his yordle colleagues migrated to Piltover, they embraced science as a way of life, and they immediately made several groundbreaking contributions to the techmaturgical community. What yordles lack in stature, they make up for with industriousness. Corki, the Daring Bombardier, gained his title by test-piloting one of these contributions - the original design for the Reconnaissance Operations Front-Line Copter, an aerial assault vehicle which has become the backbone of the Bandle City Expeditionary Force (BCEF). Together with his squadron - the Screaming Yipsnakes - Corki soars over Valoran, surveying the landscape and conducting aerial acrobatics for the benefit of onlookers below. Corki is the most renowned of the Screaming Yipsnakes for remaining cool under fire and exhibiting bravery to the point of madness. Before the League, he served several tours of duty, often volunteering for missions which would take him behind enemy lines, either gathering intelligence or delivering messages through hot zones. He thrived on danger, and enjoyed nothing more than a good dogfight in the morning. More than just an ace pilot, Corki also made several modifications to his copter, outfitting it with an arsenal of weapons which some speculate were more for show than functionality. When open hostilities ceased as part of the agreement surrounding the formation of the League, Corki was forced into a retirement which he felt "cut the engines and clipped the wings". He tried to make do with stunt flying and canyon running, but it was never the same without the refreshing smell of gunpowder streaking through the air around him. When Heimerdinger joined the League of Legends, it was no surprise to see Corki follow soon after, eager to test his mettle against the best the world has to offer. "He is Corki - death from above!" Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * Development *''Corki has been designed by Coronach. Corki concept 1.jpg Corki concept 2.jpg Patch history : ** Base damage increased to 80/130/180/230/280 from 70/120/170/220/270 ** Now reveals champions for 6 seconds in addition to revealing the area for 6 seconds (does not reveal stealth) V1.0.0.127: * : ** Now has a base damage of 20/32/44/56/68 per second. ** Duration has been adjusted to 4 seconds at all levels. ** Scales with 0.4 bonus attack damage ratio per second, from 0.4 total attack damage ratio per second. V1.0.0.123: * The cooldown before Corki's next charge and his current stacks are now shown in the same buff. V1.0.0.122: * : ** No longer blinds. ** Damage reduced to 70/120/170/220/270 from 80/130/180/230/280. * attack damage ratio reduced to 20% from 25%. * : Big One bonus damage reduced to 50% from 60%. V1.0.0.118: * Fixed a bug that was causing the line missile targeting display to be offset on and . V1.0.0.106: * Base movespeed reduced to 300 from 310. * no longer reveals stealthed units. * Fixed a bug where could hit unseen, non-champion stealthed targets like wards. * Fixed a bug where was dealing too much damage. * Fixed a tooltip typo with . V1.0.0.105: * : ** Base damage reduced to 120/190/260 from 125/200/275. ** Mana cost increased to 30/35/40 from 25/30/35. ** Big Ones now deal 60% increased damage, down from 100%. * Cleaned up and tooltips. * Fixed 's level-up tooltip to show the effects of Corki's current cooldown reduction. V1.0.0.104: * : ** Range increased to 800 from 700. ** Base speed increased to 650 from 500. * : ** Missile Barrage now scales off 20% of Corki's total attack damage in addition to ability power. ** Updated the tooltip to reflect that a Big One deals twice as much damage as a normal missile. ** Time to store a missile is reduced by cooldown reduction effects. ** Time to store next missile does not progress while you are at maximum missiles stored. ** Corki respawns with 4 missiles. V1.0.0.103: * mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 90/100/110/120/130. * mana cost reduced to 60/70/80/90/100 from 60/75/90/105/120. V1.0.0.100: * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 550 from 500. ** Attack speed per level increased to +2.3% from +1.86%. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * reload time reduced to 10 from 14. V1.0.0.94: * : ** Added a counter indicating how close to the Big One you are. ** One missile is now granted when you first put a point into it. ** It now reloads while dead and will no longer reset the stack count upon death. V1.0.0.72: * animation improved. V1.0.0.63: * : ** Area of effect reduced to 225 from 250. ** Mana cost increased to 90/100/110/120/130 from 70/85/100/115/130. ** Fixed a bug causing the particle to show above the fog of war, even without vision of that area. ** Fixed a bug where ability use placed a buff on Corki saying he would miss on attacks. ** Fixed a bug where the vision granted by ability disappeared upon using a basic attack. * : ** Cast range reduced to 700 from 900. ** Mana cost increased to 100 from 100/90/80/70/60. * : ** Small missile area of effect reduced to 200 from 225. ** Large missile area of effect reduced to 300 from 350. ** Mana cost increased to 25/30/35 from 20/25/30. V1.0.0.61: * blind duration reduced to 3 from 4. * cast range reduced to 900 from 1000. V0.9.25.24: * Stats: ** Base mana regen reduced to .8. from .88 ** Mana regen per level reduced to .07from .08. * : ** Blind miss chance reduced to 35% from 50%. ** Mana cost increased to 70/85/100/115/130 from 60/75/90/105/120. * : ** Damage reduced to 25% from 33%. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.4 from 0.8. * : ** Cooldown increased between new missiles to 14 from 12. ** Mana cost increased to 20/25/30 from 15/20/25. V0.9.25.21: Added * : Corki fires a bomb at a target location. In addition to dealing damage, the blast reduces an enemy's chance to hit by 50% and reveals nearby stealthed units for 4 seconds. * : Corki surges to target location, dropping bombs that create a trail of destruction for opponents who remain in the fire. * : Corki's gatling gun fires rapidly, dealing 40% of his total damage twice a second in an area in front of him, and shredding the armor of enemies who are under continuous fire. * (Ultimate): Corki fires a missile towards his target location that will collide with the first enemy it hits, dealing damage to units around the target. Corki stores one missile every 12 seconds up to 7 missiles total. Every 4th missile will be a Big One. * (Innate): Corki’s basic attacks deal 20% additional true damage. }} Category:Champion backgrounds